Cat (And Snake) Nap
by NebulaWrites
Summary: When Orochimaru disappears that's worrisome. When Tobirama disappears that's panic-inducing. When they both disappear at the same time a person finally understands the meaning of blood-chilling terror far, far too well.


_In the end, I gave up on the title. I've already posted this on Ao3, so why not here too? I swear, I will fill up the TobiOro tag if I must! Lol, I loved writing this, I hope you love reading it!_

* * *

When Orochimaru disappears that's worrisome. When Tobirama disappears that's panic-inducing. When they both disappear at the same time a person finally understands the meaning of blood-chilling terror far, _far_ too well.

Somehow he gets paired with Madara to go find them, but as long as they do Jiraiya couldn't care less. Even if it meant Sakumo was working with Izuna.

The toad sage scrubs at his face with a loud, defeated groan and Madara instantly snarls at him, "I am _not_ letting those two turn this village to ash damn it! You have to know where he'd be!"

"I told you, we've looked everywhere that I know the bastard disappears to!" Jiraiya shouts, glaring right back at the Uchiha clan head before nearly getting whiplash as Sakumo and Izuna bolt by them. If he wasn't mistaken – and he wasn't thank you very much – that particular expression and set to his body meant Sakumo was tracking someone. "Holy _shit_ , he caught something!" he splutters.

Madara doesn't pause, giving chase instantly and leaving Jiraiya scrambling to catch up, Izuna half turns to raise a greeting hand at them before facing the path again. It's not a straight line – and that's not usual for a Hatake of Sakumo's skill – so they go from a teahouse, to the library, to passing the academy that was being built and through several of the training grounds before they _finally_ find the two.

By this time Hashirama and Tōka have joined them and as Sakumo slows them to a walk when they enter the farthest training ground from the village. Jiraiya makes his way to Sakumo's side and only because he has he hears the Hatake's soft snort and quiet murmur of "And people thought they were burning down the village."

Bewildered, the toad sage follows the other's gaze and feels the blood drain out of his face at the sight. Izuna makes a thoughtful noise while Madara shares Jiraiya's reaction, Tōka's reaction is to start laughing and Hashirama lights up like a neon sign.

Orochimaru and Tobirama are curled up near the middle of the training field – fast asleep Jiraiya notes as he gets closer – both of them on their sides and their heads resting on Tobirama's arm. The pale Senju's other arm is draped over Orochimaru's waist while the snake summoner's are curled around both of Tobirama's.

"They're so cute!" Hashirama suddenly squeals and instantly both pale men startle awake, upright in moments and Orochimaru groans loudly in complaint before dropping his face into his hands. Tobirama seems to want to share Orochimaru's reaction, his eyes narrowed in a terrifying mixture of annoyance and fury.

Sakumo chuckles and grabs Jiraiya's wrist to start tugging him away, "Satisfied to know they're not destroying the village, Madara? Come on, let's leave them alone."

Izuna instantly turns to follow, commenting about how surprisingly well they would work for each other and Jiraiya can't help the dubious noise he makes. He nearly keels over dead when he barely manages to hear Tobirama say huffily "Instead of staring at us when you think the other isn't looking, why not try your hand in joining us, Uchiha?"

The three of them stop, turning and Izuna bursts into laughter as Madara falls over in probably was heart-stopping shock while Tōka collapses from laughter and Hashirama gapes like he'd seen a ghost.

Tobirama looked smug. And the glint of interested curiosity in Orochimaru's eye was petrifying.

This all was a horror story.

* * *

 _I enjoy causing Jiraiya misery~! Lol, background ship is Jiraiya/Sakumo with pre Madara/Tobirama/Orochimaru and one-sided Sakumo/Izuna!_

 _Additional tags:  
Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Madara is completely certain that Tobirama and Orochimaru were about to ruin the village, Hashirama finds them totally adorable, Tōka was laughing through it all, Jiraiya finds Oro and Tobirama terrifying, Izuna is crushing SO HARD, All Tobirama and Orochimaru wanted was to nap peacefully, But date time got crashed by meddling family and friends, This all comes from something on blackkat's blog, I have no impulse control, This website will be drowned in TobiOro by the time I'm through_


End file.
